


Just Take My Heart Out, That'd Make It Better [授翻]

by RSGS



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 渣翻詳見原文





	Just Take My Heart Out, That'd Make It Better [授翻]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just take my heart out, that'd make it better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863484) by [witch_blades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_blades/pseuds/witch_blades). 

> 渣翻  
詳見原文

Colson只要在Dominic身邊就會感到罪惡，這讓他們的友誼產生了變化。  
他知道Dominic喜歡男人跟喜歡女人的機率一樣，但根據以往經驗，Colson並不是他的理想型。  
他覺得他像個怪胎，像個會輕易陷入校園戀愛的小夥子，所以他唯一的解決方法就是盡可能地避開Dominic。  
然而沒有任何幫助。Colson覺得如果能夠重來的話，他會試著解決那些當他看到他朋友時的七上八下，還有那些他需要藏起來的笑容。

Dominic對Colson的突然消失感到困惑。最近Colson一週總會過來一次，然後幾乎和他耗上一整天只為了和他講話。  
他擔心是因為他對表達情感不甚在意的態度困擾了他的直男朋友。  
Colson不曾對這個問題表示什麼，Dominic會把頭靠在Colson的肩膀上，會在看恐怖片時靠緊他，甚至會在許多場合分別的時候都在臉頰上附上一個友好的親吻。  
但Colson從未逃走，從未表達不適。

Dominic必須非常努力才能克制自己不要過份親熱，因為，對，你也看過Colson。  
只要和Dominic一起工作就會知道Dominic對他很有興趣這件事不是秘密，但Colson是直的，他也沒有興致去得寸進尺。  
幸運的是不到一個禮拜Colson就受不了了。他傳了一封正式又隨意的訊息給Dominic，關於想要一起出去玩，當然是在他們知道他們最後會在Colson空蕩的巡演車上的沙發分享一瓶在沙發底找到的無名酒之前。

這次Dominic物理性的更遙遠了，而Colson想念那些接觸。  
他講了一個老套的笑話，試著用大笑讓他們更靠近一點，然後找到理由觸碰他。  
Dominic懷疑Colson是不是故意的，但又不確定，或許他真的就只是在講笑話。他是這樣測試的──把頭靠在Colson的肩膀上，他知道如果需要的話他可以藉口他喝醉了。  
Colson完全沒有推開他，事實上他把原本垂在沙發後面的手臂落到Dominic的肩上。

舒服的沉默，他們都想靠得更近一點，但又不想讓動作破壞這個氣氛。  
是Dominic先行動的，他把手輕輕放到Colson的膝蓋上。這個動作的確引起了轉變，但並沒有導致壞的進展。  
Colson轉了過來，看進Dominic的眼裡。他用最大的可能藏起笑容，緊張的情緒在胃裡翻攪，他太渴望靠近他了。  
逐漸成形的勇氣催促著他，而當他終於開始消滅他們之間的距離時，他們聽見門被打開的聲音。  
他們分離了彼此，清了清喉嚨，假裝沒有任何事發生。

Colson很尷尬，而且很傷心。他暴露了他的想法，或至少暴露了他願意這麼做，甚至還沒從Dominic那裡得到任何訊息。  
他多希望可以鑽到一個洞裡，直到Dominic全部忘記前都不要出來。然而他沒辦法迴避Dominic，再一次地，他太想念他們的友情了。

Dominic十分驚訝。他確認了Colson完全可以接受這種情感，就像他對他一樣，甚至更超過。  
Slim走進來的那一刻他絕對詛咒他了，因為原本這個童話般的發展（而且是跟Colson）是可能成真的。  
他想再找一個機會接近Colson，並且可以不用尷尬地提到上一次他們的處境。他決定邀請他來聽聽他的新靈感，討論靈感是真的，但這能給他們一點單獨相處的時間也是真的。Colson接受了，他們約好在Dominic的巡演車裡見面。

午夜的時候他們喝著酒，忘了所有這之前發生的事。  
這次那種舒服的沉默被朋友間輕快的玩笑和對話取代，最大的不同是Dominic的頭躺在Colson的膝上。Colson漫不經心地讓他的手穿梭在他朋友的髮間，兩個人都低低的笑著。  
Colson過去二十分鐘左右天馬行空的提著各種"如果──"，Dominic聽著然後對著他滑稽的想像大笑出聲。直到他講完最後一個Dominic才開口。

"如果人們能賺多少錢取決於他有多吸引人呢？"Dominic清了喉嚨轉過身面對Colson。

"你會超級有錢的。"Colson的臉漲紅，Dominic坐起身，笑容蕩在他的臉上。他停在半路，等待Colson縮短他們之間的距離。  
這個慢動作般的迷幻被Colson突然響起的手機打斷，而且這不是Colson能隨便就忽略的電話，是他的女兒。

"別動，我馬上回來！"Colson在他面前舉了舉手，朝他比劃叫Dominic待在原地。  
他衝了出去接電話，而這是Dominic在睡著之前看到的最後一個畫面。

當Colson回來時，在起碼二十分鐘之後，他失望地看著Dominic醉倒在沙發裡。  
儘管覺得自己錯過了機會，他卻還是不由自主地在他睡著時為他盡心盡力。  
他從他的上下舖拉過他的毯子，披在他身上，然後回到他自己的巡演車。那晚他沒睡著，不過這次是期待著明天會發生什麼。

他們回到了平常的相處模式，花上所有時間待在一起。  
他們幾乎沒有分開的時候，就算有解盡量減到最少。他們找盡所有能碰觸對方的藉口，每一個觸碰都意惹情牽。  
直到這晚他們又抓到待在一起的機會。  
這次，Dominic爬上Colson的大腿跨坐在上。其中的情感和親暱有多喧囂不言而喻，而他們倆都清醒的很。  
Colson不想過於著急，他們還有一整個晚上。

他只是讓自己欣賞著Dominic，沉浸在這個近乎完美的時刻。每次他們看向對方時都笑得比以往更燦爛一點。  
Colson再也無法忍受了，他把他的手放上Dominic的後脖頸。Dominic想好好品嚐這個感覺，他闔上眼睛，然後笑得咧開嘴。  
Colson挺直了他的背，準備拉近兩人直到距離為零。他們雙眼鎖著對方，他們能聽到彼此的心跳，聽到彼此緊張的呼吸。

再次聽到門傳來的聲音令他們的胃都忍不住向下沉。  
Dominic轉頭想看清是誰進來了，但Colson把他轉過來直視著他的眼睛，讓他們的嘴唇相遇。  
他已經想像這個畫面非常多次了，他不會再錯過任何機會。  
Dominic先是措手不及的驚訝了一下，但他很快就放鬆下來，把手放上Colson的頭髮。  
不管進來的人是誰他都走了，他們對他是否看到了什麼毫無頭緒，也並不在意。  
Colson將手滑到Dominic的身旁，他希望他們能有更舒服的地方。但他無法抱怨任何事，這就是他日思夜想的所有東西。

當他們終於離開彼此時，至少二十分鐘後，他們都喘著氣，但笑的比任何時候都還要明媚。  
Dominic把他的頭倒向Colson的肩。他在Colson頸間小聲說著，他說應該去睡覺了。  
當Colson抗議，說他還沒有打算要回去時，Dominic迅速地向他保證他的意思是他們一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 他是天使...
> 
> 我好愛他喜歡就喜歡也不care也不想改變什麼現狀的感覺  
手足無措的mgk也好可
> 
> 斜槓的另一邊是誰不重要（尊重）  
我嗑所有yb存在的ship
> 
> 但hs不嗑屑屑


End file.
